


Step (on) and Bring Down

by opplet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, HEALTHY COMMUNICATION DURING SEX, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Light breeding kink, M/M, OIKAWA GETS STEPPED ON SEXUALLY, Praise Kink, The d/s tones are absolutely way stronger than I thought, The dom/sub overtones are probably stronger than I think they are tbh, light degredation, mild asphyxiation kink, shoe licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opplet/pseuds/opplet
Summary: "Yes," he nods, and he can feel the bruises on his hips, the little sting of bites down his spine. His ass is sore and his throat is hoarse but the Alpha always finds something else to keep him going.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	Step (on) and Bring Down

"You're doing so well. God, look at you, so pretty." He means it too, leaning down to press kisses against the back of the omega's neck. "Opening up for me so well, giving you what you need. You're perfect. I'm gonna fill you up so much. You like that?" 

" _Yes_ ," he nods, and he can feel the bruises on his hips, the little sting of bites down his spine. His ass is sore and his throat is hoarse but the Alpha always finds something else to keep him going. He was going to fuck him till he was dry and stupid and it was going to be _perfect_. "Hajime." 

There's a small puff of laughter, but it's tender. "You're so greedy. Such a slut for me. Where'd your ego run off to? Did I fuck the brat right out of you?" 

And, oh, that's a challenge. Tooru was bigger than his Alpha on almost every front (but not all) and even though he'd mellowed a bit since his high school years he was still unbelievably _petty_. He was jealous and bratty and egotistical and so terribly, terribly insecure and all he wants is for the Alpha to smash his facade to pieces. He does. Hajime always comes through and breaks him down. But Tooru had pride, too, beneath the layers of fragility he'd worked so hard to build muscle over. 

" _No_ , I'm still here," he bites, and the cock pistoning into him makes a particularly rough thrust before stilling. 

"Hmm. Need me to show you your place?" It's a request for permission, riding on sultry tones, but Tooru knows it would only take one word to halt him. He's safe here. And he wants to be brought even lower. 

So he narrows his eyes and tosses a venomous look over his bitten shoulder. "You can try."

It's permission. Hajime pulls out of him fast and leaves him empty, his arms lift him up and off the bed and suddenly the wood floor is against his cheek. It doesn't hurt-- his Alpha sets him down with only the guise of roughness-- but it's startling. Pressure meets the back of his head, heavy but not harsh. The omega tosses a sharp look upwards, feels the first tingles of a growl bubble in his throat. 

"You belong here." _The floor_. The dirt. The lowest point. So far beneath the eyeline of his Alpha that he looks _towering_ , unapproachable and cold as his shoe presses down a little harder. He hadn't bothered taking off his clothes, even though Tooru was starkly naked. His belt buckle was undone and his cock was hard and slick-soaked and angry sprouting up from his pants, hair a little messy and tie hanging loose. Tooru thinks maybe even _this_ is part of his power play. That he isn't even worth the effort of getting undressed to fuck. It should piss him off but instead it's absolutely thrilling. 

" _Omega_." And that rips his attention back. It's not Voice but it's definitely primal. "All sopping wet for me. I'm gonna keep you on your knees all day. Gonna breed you until you turn soft and stretched out with our babies. Gonna remind you what you are. Fuck, you're so pretty."

The words were getting to him. He's hot. He knows Hajime means every word he says within their limits and _fuck_ , he really wants that. Wants his Alpha to keep him knotted up for so long that his body returns to soft omega features and his womb swells with kids. He smells _so_ good. The pressure on his head is dizzying and comforting and degrading all at once. Hajime knows just what he needs to keep him grounded, keep him sane. Tooru bears his teeth but he loves it. 

"Tsk, Tooru." The pressure lifts. Hajime moves beside him to sit on the edge of the bed and brings the leather back down again on his upper back. There's force behind it and it knocks air out of the omega's lungs a bit and he almost thinks that Hajime is pressing a boundary until he feels three fingers jam inside him to massage his prostate. A guttural moan escapes his chest before he even realizes how much he _likes_ it. 

"You look so good. Your ass in the air and my shoe on your back. You like this?" It's not a question, not really, and Tooru knows he doesn't need to respond when his Alpha can see it all over his face, hear it in his sounds. "Lick it." Black presses against his cheek and pulls at his lips. 

He doesn't even need to think twice before his tongue slips over the leather. He trails upwards, noses against Hajime's ankle, takes the end of a lace between his teeth and pulls the loop free. 

" _Fuck_ ," he hears, and suddenly both shoes are gone, there's a hand on his jaw pulling him up to his knees and the Alpha smashes his mouth against his and shoves his tongue into Tooru's mouth. They share in the lingering bitterness together and somehow Tooru thinks he’d willingly do it again if it meant this kind of reaction every time. "You're so perfect." There's an exercise in restraint as he pulls away, just an inch. "Your knee?" 

He smiles softer than he realizes. "It's fine." He couldn't even feel his legs over the buzzing of his skin. 

The exhale that leaves Hajime's lips is shaky and reverent. "Lay back down for me, Omega. Gonna fuck you on the floor. So pretty. I love you so much, Tooru."

And so he did. He leaned back and let his spine touch cooled floorboards and lifted his palm to greet Hajime's cheek as he chased after him. It glides over easy and his fingers end up dancing with dark hair, like they always did. The Alpha doesn't waste much time, either, and just as he knows Tooru wants to be filled, he also wants to feel him clamping down hot and wet around his dick. He hikes his hips up and slides home with a grunt. It's overwhelming, too much, too much, perfectly. It's everything Tooru needs and he lets his mate know this with a soft and pretty moan. 

Hands push until ankles hang over his shoulders. He can bend his omega in half like this, keep his ass hiked up in his lap and watch his pretty face melt into pleasure. "Keep your legs here." A kiss, then he starts. 

And it's perfect. Just like Tooru had anticipated its rough and measured with an element of restraint, the way dark eyebrows screw into something that would look like discomfort if it wasn't for the pleased sounds coming from his chest, the little stream of praises that roll off his tongue like water. It gets a little more fervent from there. 

Hajime is fucking him on the ground and his spine hurts just enough and he wishes in a small corner of his mind that he had a pillow for the back of his head, but it's so, so perfect, on the floor, and Hajime is there, too. His Alpha was just as low as him and he was coming closer still, testing the limits of just how far he could bend Tooru in half before his breathing started to get choked off. And it doesn't take long for that to happen, either, when his breaths become a little tighter and his vision fades just a little bit more white, using all of his energy just to breathe and moan. He likes it. He's so safe here. Hajime knows everything about him and loves him anyway. 

Tooru comes just like that, pressed between his mate and the floor and Hajime isn't that far behind, slamming in a few more times without rhythm before his knot swells and cum explodes from his cock. He relieves the pressure off of his mate's chest before anything else and the omega takes in a breath gratefully. 

"Tooru, Omega," he pants, smooths a hand over the heaving chest of his lover. "You okay? Tell me if you feel weird at all, alright? God, you're so good for me. How's your head?"

There's bite in Tooru's reply but it's heavily dampened by his blissed expression and little pulls of air. "M'fine, stupid, you didn't even press that hard."

"God, you're such a brat."

"Please love me anyway." He says it in jest, a pang of humor between the feeling of being filled, but both of them know there's a genuine plea deep within it. Hajime runs his fingers through damp brown locks and kisses the underside of his jaw and Tooru feels his lips thin immediately as he presses them into a hard line. He already knows the Alpha does. There was never a need for him to ask. 

"I'll think about it," he rumbles. "You do make a good floor mop."

And for some reason the bite Tooru has queued up for a comment just like this is smashed to pieces and he laughs, really laughs. It's sweet and so stupidly them and the movement makes Hajime groan just a little, but he's humored, too. He tries to hide his smile but both of them know better. "Fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> abo machine go brrrrr.  
> Couldn't find any fic of Iwaizumi stepping on Oikawa so I guess this is my legacy.


End file.
